One Shot's Galore
by Ship Them Ships
Summary: Hey! Yeah You! The person reading this! What's your OTP? Wanna see a one shot for it! Well come on down! Just leave a review and I'll make it happen, Love. (Rated T because, you never know with Homestuck...)
1. Getting Started

**_So here's the deal. I will be writing a series of one shots, the pairings picked by you, my loves. All I need's a word and a pairing. I'll even write the first one. (You'll get to see my true OTP! MWAHAHAH!) _**

**_BUT, I have limitations. I know, crazy, right._**

**_I can't write smut, like, at all. I suck at it. Reading it, no problem, but writing it. EHHHHH._**

**_So sorry, no smut. DX._**

**_That's about it loves. Review like crazy. Keep me busy for the next year or two, I'd love that._**

**_Love you love's, the first one will be up in a bit._**


	2. A Cinderella Story, Gone Wild

**_Hiya_****_! This is the example for my little one shot party! Hope you like it, loves! And yes, I ship incest because fuck the world, this ships my #1 OTP._**

**_A Cinderella Story, Gone Wild DaveXRose Word count- 1,062_**

* * *

You are Rose Lalonde, and since your friend Jade was throwing a party tonight, and a masquerade party at that, you thought, why the hell not, you deserve to have fun every once and a while.

Sure, being a therapist for troubled children has its perks, but the most exciting thing that had happened to you in the past month was that a little boy named Dirk shoved a crayon up his nose during his appointment. And it was orange. Wait, that doesn't matter.

Anyway, you were just about to get ready. The strapless, purple, figure hugging dress your friend Kanya had picked out was laid on your bed, and you were just itching to put it on, so you did.

Once you put the dress on, you realized how crazy you were for it. It fit in all the right places, and fell to just about your knees.

Now you're realizing you don't have any shoes picked out! You fast walked, because running's for children, over to your closet and grabbed a pair of black pumps. Once you put them on, you realized they made you about 4 inches taller. Which was perfect, because you meager 5'2'' didn't attract much attention.

Now you're in a taxi on the way to Jade's house. You clutch well, clutched in your hand. The purple mask that covered your eyes was attached to your head by a black ribbon,

Once you arrived at Jade's, you realized you were late.

You paid the taxi driver with a polite 'Thank you for your services' and rushed to Jade's very large house. Much nicer than your tiny apartment.

You walked into the door, it got _REALLY_ quite, and all attention was brought towards you. Curse you for being late. This is why you always leave an hour early, it takes forever to get anywhere in this city.

"Rose!" You could see Jade making her way over to you. After that, everyone got back to their business.

"Jade! Thanks for having me!" You say, giving her a hug once she reaches you, the feathers on her mask hit you in the face a little, though.

"Their's someone here I want you to meet! His name's Dave, and he's a police officer! I think you'll like him!" She says, with a bubbly smile on her face.

"Jade..." You groan. "You know I hate it when you set me up with people..." It was true. She had been trying to do it a lot more, since John broke up with you.

"I know, I know... But this one's different. He's really great, I'd date him myself, but we all know I'm happy with Karkles." She says. She grabbed your hand and led you to the makeshift 'dance floor' AKA, her living room.

"You always say that Jade..."

"But this time. I mean it. He's great, you'll love him!"

You began dancing with Jade because, you came here to have fun, and get hammered.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're watching a FIIIINEE piece of ass dancing with your friend Jade, you know, the host of the party.

Then you see Jade's boyfriend Karkat walk over, and whisk her away, leaving the cute blonde all by her lonesome.

Your train of thought was interrupted when a slower song began playing.

'Now's your chance Strider, be cool.' You thought, as you walked over to Blondie. (What else can you call her?)

"Excuse me miss, can I have this dance." You say, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turns around, and your staring into the most beautiful violet eyes you've ever seen. "I believe the correct grammar would be 'May I have this dance' not, 'Can I have this dance' sir." She says.

"Oh, well then, pardon me, Miss. May I have this dance?" You ask, fixing your black mask.

"The pleasure is mine" She says, a small tug at the corners of her mouth, which was coated with a black lipstick.

You grabbed her hand, and the two of you began dancing, spinning around, perfectly in time. A match made in heaven if you will.

"You, fine sir, are a great dancer." The masked beauty said.

"As are you, my masked beauty." You say, moving your hand farther down her waist.

"May I ask your name?" She says, fiddling with her mask a little.

"Dave. Dave Strider. You?"

"My name's-"

Just at that moment, the clock struck midnight.

"Oh my! I have to go!" She said, removing your hands from where they were.

"What! I don't even know your name!" You say, following after her.

"This is all you need, Mr. Strider." She grabbed your face, and pulled you into the most wonderful kiss you've ever had.

"Farewell Mr. Strider! I shall see you again!" She began going again.

While running down the stairs, she lost a shoe. Instead of going back to get it, she just kept going.

You picked up the shoe and said, "Farewell, my masked beauty! We shall meet again!"

Well, at least you hope you'll meet again. She was gorgeous, and she was quite a good kisser.

* * *

You are Rose Lalonde and hot damn.

That was probably the best night of your life. Except for the fact you lost a shoe.

Your train of thought was interrupted when the intercom buzzed, signaling someone was down stairs. You didn't have time to take the mask off before you buzzed the person up. You knew it was Jade, she did it the same way every time.

Then there was a knock on the door "Rosey~ It's me, and someone I want you to meet!" You opened the door to see Jade, and Mr. Dave Strider standing there.

He came right up and kissed you.

"Well, hot damn." You said when he pulled away.

"Well, my Cinderella, I have something of yours." He pulled out your shoe.

Then he said "Rose my dear, will you be my date for the rest of time.?"

"Of course my Prince. For as long as wish. Just make sure to mind your grammar when you ask me to dance."

Then Jade began to laugh her bubbly laugh. "I told you that he was perfect!"


	3. Cross My Heart

_**This is a Dirk X Roxy one shot for DirkDavegonnaStride . I hope you enjoy~~**_

**_Dirk X Roxy - Cross My Heart. Word count- 1,031_**

* * *

Roxy took another swig from her vodka bottle. She couldn't fucking believe it. He was gay?

Really she should have seen it coming. Every guy she had the slightest interest in was to great not to be taken... Or gay apparently...

Couldn't things just go her way once? That was all she asked!

Downing the rest of the bottle, she stumbled into her closet sobbing, throwing on the most manly clothes she had.

Maybe if she was a guy he'd love her. Maybe if she was a guy, her life wouldn't be so confusing. Maybe if she was a guy, she could get  
through to Rose, her teenage sister. Maybe Rose would like guys, and not have a girlfriend. Maybe she wouldn't have Rose. Maybe she'd  
be dead.

Maybe that's what was best for every one.

If she could disappear. Leave the world without a trace. If she could leave without hurting the ones. Without making them cry, and  
wonder why she did it.

She'd be gone in the blink of an eye.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Coomming!" She called, in her drunken state. Not bother to wipe her tears, or clean the blood off her wrists.

"Whoo isss iiittt?" She called in a sing-songy voice.

"Uh.. It's Dirk... I have to clear some things up with you Rox..." He said through the door.

"Ok Dirky!" She opened the door, forgetting about the make-up running down her face, and the blood running down her arms.

His smile faltered to a frown. "... Rox..."

Remembering everything she did, she ran into her room and locked the door behind her, just as she started sobbing.

Dirk came knocking on the door. "Rox ... Let me in... It's Ok... I won't ask of you don't want me to know."

She unlocked the door, and fell on the ground in a sobbing ball.

He opened the door, shocked to see Roxy a crying mess on the floor. Jake had told her he was gay, which was a lie. He was bi, there's a  
difference. He actually had a crush on, well, that's a lie, he's madly in love with, the girl weeping at his feet. Crouching down next to her, he sighed. "Rox it's Ok..."

She climbed into his lap and sobbed into his shirt, soaking it in tears and blood.

"I-I'm Sorry..." She wiped her eyes with a bloody hand."I'm soo sorry, Dirky... I really am..." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't be sad Rox..." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Rox? Are you home!" The door slammed shut.

"O-Oh gog! She can't see me like this! Dirk, hide me!" She sobbed in an exasperating tone.

He lifted her up easily, and walked her into the bathroom. He set her down on the floor, closing the door behind him, just as Rose walked  
up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Dirk, is Roxy here?" She asked, looking down the hall, towards her older sisters's room.

"Yeah, but she's sick.. You might want to go to a friends house tonight." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to anyway.. My friend Kanya's having a party... I'm just gonna get my bag..." She went back downstairs to her room.

* * *

After Rose had left, Roxy came out of the bathroom. She had washed the blood off her arms, which were still sightly bleeding, and the makeup off her face.

"Do you pity me? Is that why you came? Out of pity?" She asked, walking into her room, to grab her bottle of vodka off her dresser. She  
took a long sip.

"Rox, give me that..." Dirk went for the bottle, grabbing it from her hands and throwing in on the ground, it contents spilling everywhere. "I will NEVER pity you, do you understand?! You're a strong girl! YOU DON'T NEED THE PITY! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU'RE LOVED? WHY CAN'T  
YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T YOU SEE THAT DIRK?! I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T!"

She was a sobbing mess, a shadow of a girl. she wasn't even sure who she was anymore. She was broken, broken beyond repair. She  
didn't even deserve his attention. Let alone his help.

"Why though?! Can't you see how much everyone love's you?! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?!"

Did he just say that?

"Yeah, because that's true!"

"Roxy! I love you! I love you so much! Stop hurting yourself! Start believing you can! About how gorgeous you are! About how much you're loved!"

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE THAT WHEN I /KNOW/ IT'S NOT TRUE!"

He didn't say anything. He just kind of... Stared. She sunk to the ground crying. That's when he did what she thought no one would ever do. He got down next to her, pulled her into his lap and hugged her. Murmuring he loved her, over and over.

Once she had calmed down, and the tears stopped falling from her eyes, Dirk just hugged her. She eventually hugged back.

"I'll be telling you I love you, until you believe me, Rox. Got it?"

"Got it, Dirky..." He picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and grabbed her hand. she held on tight. "Please don't leave tonight..." Her voice was hoarse, probably from crying and screaming.

"I wouldn't dream of it.." He was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"W-With my experience, you will... Everyone leaves me... Even my-my mom left, Dirk. I was only thirteen years old. Rose was nine. Now Rose will.. She'll leave me too. And I'll be alone..." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I will never ever leave you alone. Ok?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"P-Promise?"

"Cross my heart."


End file.
